


Labor Pains

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sirlsplayland Where cain and the reader are living in the bunker and she is expecting, she ends up going into labor and has a complication during labor. Everyone ends up helping her and she ends up giving birth to twins, cain is surprised and happy that she gave him a chance of having a family. With a fluffy ending, please and thank you.A/N: I have never felt labor, despite having been in it once. I have no clue what contractions feel like. I have no first hand knowledge of giving birth, either. So, I did my best.





	Labor Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sirlsplayland Where cain and the reader are living in the bunker and she is expecting, she ends up going into labor and has a complication during labor. Everyone ends up helping her and she ends up giving birth to twins, cain is surprised and happy that she gave him a chance of having a family. With a fluffy ending, please and thank you.  
> A/N: I have never felt labor, despite having been in it once. I have no clue what contractions feel like. I have no first hand knowledge of giving birth, either. So, I did my best.

Being almost 9 months pregnant and living with three men wasn’t always fun. None of them could relate to you in any way, and more than once you’d had to yell at Dean. You were grateful that they allowed you and Cain to move in 6 months prior, but you were losing your patience. You had a feeling that was simply you being over pregnancy at this point.

“Cain!” You cried out as you awoke the morning of your 38th week of pregnancy. “CAIN!”

All three men rushed to see what could possibly make you scream like that. “What’s wrong?” Your boyfriend panicked, moving to your side.

You looked at him, a scared look in your face. “My water broke.” You breathed. Dean’s face paled as he realized that meant you’d be giving birth in the very near future. Cain looked excited, he had been looking forward to holding your child since you told him he’d be a father.

* * *

You were pacing back and forth in your room, hand on your lower back. Never in your life had you been in so much pain. Everything you had read had said that walking was helpful, but it felt like your insides were being scrambled or something.

Finally, you gave in, resuming your place on your bed. Cain felt helpless, unable to ease your pain. Your hair stuck to your face with sweat, which he pushed back gently as you closed your eyes for a moment.

Crying out, a sob escaped you. Your fingers tangled in the sheets, gripping them so tightly that your knuckles were white. 

* * *

“Something’s wrong.” You whimpered as you turned your head, your chest heaving.

Sam looked up from between your legs, his eyes trying to reassure you. “Everything will be okay. We will do everything for you, and the baby.” He gave you a small smile.

You looked down at him, giving him a pained smile before crying out and pushing again. Falling back, you were having trouble breathing. Your hand was in Cain’s, your grip loosening slightly. “Take a deep breath, baby.” He said gently, trying to make you focus on something else aside from the pain.

Pushing, your scream moved through the bunker. Dean came running, having been finalizing the touches on the nursery. He had nothing else contribute, but he couldn’t ignore the screams any longer. That didn’t sound right.

“Stop pushing.” Sam said firmly. “To cord is around the neck.” Your heart dropped. You hadn’t gone to a hospital because of who your child’s father was. Now you were petrified that would cost you your beloved child.  

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you began to hyperventilate. “What’s going on?” Dean asked, moving to your other side.

Sam glanced at his brother. “Dean! I need you to come here.” He looked back down. “I need you to take those two metal scissor looking clamps. Put them about an inch apart there.” Sam motioned to a safe spot. Dean quickly did as he told. “Now cut between them.” His hazel eyes went to you. You were trying so hard not to push. Your will crumbled as Dean cut the umbilical cord.

Cain kissed your forehead, proud of you. “It’s over.” He whispered, watching Sam untangle the infant’s cord. The pair of you had told Sam that he was not to remove the cord until it was almost completely white. You’d agreed that you wanted to allow your child to get all the nourishing blood from it.

“Cain, here. A beautiful baby boy.” Sam smiled, passing the Knight of Hell his newborn daughter. Cain smiled lovingly, looking down at the small bundle.

“I need to push!” You yelled, breaking the peace.

Sam went back to work, figuring it was simply the placenta. He was surprised, however, to see a small patch of head. “Push, sweetheart.” He told you. “There’s another child.”

Cain’s eyes snapped to the hunter, shock written on his features. “What?” He gasped.

* * *

A week after you’d given birth to your twins, you were still in complete shock. Their births had been such a whirlwind. The fear you had felt when you knew things were going wrong still lingered at times.

However, standing there, looking down at the sleeping newborns, a smile formed. “My princes.” Reaching down, your thumb gently brushed over the soft bit of hair on Aiden’s head. His brother, Ryan, coo’d in his sleep.

Cain walked in to stand next to you. His hand on your lower back, he kissed your temple. “I am so proud of you, my love.” He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the boys.  

Smiling, you looked over to him. “They’re worth it.”

Aiden was the first to stir. His tiny cries waking his brother. “Time to start the day.” Cain chuckled lightly, each of you picking up a tiny boy.


End file.
